


Everyone has wings

by kittyface0



Series: Dream smp short stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abused Tommy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First work - Freeform, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, PTSD, Post-Exile, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, additional tags to be add, set after tommy's exile, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface0/pseuds/kittyface0
Summary: Ranboo can see people’s wings.  As far as he knows, he's the only one that sees them and it's the only thing he remembers.  But he doesn’t mind, as they allow him to gather more insight on everyone he sees.  They vary in size and color, and he can tell a lot about people from those two aspects alone.  They move as well, stretching out to hold a loved one, or flaring when someone not so cherished comes by.  He's never seen anything physical be able to interact with them, but when he sees Tommy for the first time after exile, he realizes that whatever Dream did to Tommy, it was far worst than anyone knew.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream smp short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187357
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Everyone has wings

**Author's Note:**

> I do take request for dream smp short stories if anyone wants to ask. I won't do smut or Tommy x Tubbo that isn't platonic. Honestly, I don't really know my limits until someone ask me about something and if i don't think I can write it, I'll let you know and add that criteria to the request no-no's. This is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever posted anywhere so please be nice.

Ranboo has been able to see people’s wings for as long as he can remember and as far as he knew, no one else saw them. It was one of the few things that he had any memory of. Everyone has them but no two sets of wings are identical. Ranboo could tell alot about a person just by their color and size. 

Technoblade’s wings, for example, weren’t very big and were a very faded white, with blood red splatters all over them. As soon as he saw them, Ranboo knew that he was a fighter and enjoyed seeing the life of his enemies drain from their eyes. Yet, if he considered you an ally, he would protect you with his life and fight tooth and nail for you. 

Philza’s wings were one of the biggest pairs that Ranboo had ever seen and they were an ashen gray with spots of white all over them. He knew that Phil was even more protective of his family and everyone that his family cared about. He had killed someone very dear to him and it eats him up inside, the guilt seeping into his bones and sleep.

Everyone on the Smp had their wings tainted one way or another but that was the cruel reality of the server that he now called home. But no matter how much pain that person had dealt with or how much trauma they went through, Ranboo has never seen anyone’s wings have any physical harm done to them. He knew they couldn’t be physically harmed. Or at least he thought he knew that but he quickly found out that they could and the amount of pain, hurt, trauma, abuse that someone had to endure for that to happen was so much more than what anyone should have to go through. He found this out when he saw Tommy at Techno’s house after he escaped from Dream. And for the first time ever, Ranboo saw a pair of wings that were just charred stumps.


End file.
